koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Geese Howard/Quotes
'' This list is incomplete. You may help improve it just by editing!'' Here is the list quotes of Geese Howard Fatal Fury Win Quotes *"I'll smash you like a small fry as I did your father." *"Revenge for your father!? Beat me if you can!" *"You will die before I let you win!" Fatal Fury Special Pre-Fight Quotes *"The immortal Geese is about to show you to a very hot place, indeed." *"Show me how strong you have become. Start whenever you're ready. C'mon." (Vs. Billy) *"Wah, hah, hah. Not satisfied until you have what you want." (Vs. Krauser) *"Die like your father, you pin-headed son of an icecream maker!" (Vs. Terry/Andy) *"Coming up against me takes guts. I like guts--with catsup." (Vs. Himself) Win Quotes *"Scum should know its place. *"You fight like a milkmaid. Butch up." (Vs. Billy) *"If you always fight like that, you'll never get anywhere. Geez! (Vs. Terry/Andy) Fatal Fury 3 Win Quotes *"Good match, pal. Not!" *"You've gotten stronger, but you're still no match for me, Andy. Hang it up!" (Vs. Andy) *"Don't call me pansy again, bimbo! Now leave my town!" (Vs. Blue Mary) *"This town is nothing without the presence of yours truly." (Vs. Bob) *"Don't ever enter my town again without my express written permission!" (Vs. Yamazaki) *"There's only room for one power-mad maniac in this town, melonhead!" (Vs. Himself) *"No two-bit Hong Kong cop is going to ruin my plans!" (Vs. Hon Fu) *"Oooh, you were as strong as my pain reliever. Oh, my sinuses are killing me." (Vs. Joe) *"Tell the Bogards and their brief-wearing friend that Geese is here to stay!" (Vs. Mai) *"So this is the level of the Mochizukis? Sad. So very, very sad." (Vs. Sokaku) *"Hey, I've been waiting to meet up with you. Just wait until I regenerate. See ya!" (Vs. Terry) Real Bout Fatal Fury Win Quotes *"Bogard, you were even weaker than I imagined!" (Vs. Andy) *"Billy, hit the showers. What a loser!" (Vs. Billy) *"Your ancestors were strong... So, what's your problem?" (Vs. Blue Mary) *"Capoeira? That's just for big loser wimps like you!" (Vs. Bob) *"So this is the scroll's power. Nothing but nonsense." (Vs. Chonrei) *"Yet another rat to rub out!" (Vs. Chonshu) *"I bet you're just a wimp, too." (Vs. Duck King) *"How 'bout using your strength for me, for evil!" (Vs. Franco) *"And don't let me see you again! You silly little wannabe!" (Vs. Himself) *"I don't care if you're a cop. A weenie is still a weenie!" (Vs. Hon Fu) *"Hey, we've battled before. Maybe not. Wa, hah, hah! " (Vs. Joe) *"You were adequate. But no match for me." (Vs. Kim) *"Take up knitting, weenie!" (Vs. Mai) *"Hmm. That was interesting. Laugh, clown, laugh." (Vs. Sokaku) *"That's all you've got? Geez!" (Vs. Terry) *"Another rat for extermination." (Vs. Yamazaki) Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Win Quotes *"I'm invincible! *"Relax, soon you will feel no pain!" (Vs. Andy) *"You're still just a punching bag!" (Vs. Billy) *"You'll make a good warm-up, boy!" (Vs. Chonrei/Chonshu) *"I'll show you Hades' depths!" (Vs. Himself) *"Buzz off, ape!" (Vs. Joe) *"Show me your Imperial power!" (Vs. Krauser) *"You've made a big mistake, pal." (Vs. Laurence) *"You'll get no mercy from me!" (Vs. Mai/Blue Mary) *"You dare sneer at me directly?!" (Vs. Terry) *"I'll give you a break, geezer!" (Vs. Tung) *"Scum like you is no match for me!" (Vs. Yamazaki) Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 Win Quotes *"It's your choice: Slavery, or... death!" *"Quite an honor, bud. To die by the Geesester." King of Fighters '96 Win Quotes *"Hmph! I'll break anyone who blocks my way to world conquest!" *"How's it feel like to be ruled by overwhelming power?" *"Want the power to live again? Sorry,your time has run out!" *"How does it feel to be ruled by ultimate power! Be afraid - very afraid!" (Game Boy) The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match Win Quote *"Hmm, try to defeat me with such a poor street performance?" The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Win Quotes *"Choose. Live as my slave, or die as a true warrior." *"I like you! Starting tomorrow, I'll use you in my organization!" *"I'll give you 10 seconds. Enough time for a last prayer to your god." *"Pathetic loser! I'm going to toss you off the top of Geese Tower!" *"So you accept my dominance? Then know the joy of subservience." *"Surrender, submit, or give up? Select the one you prefer." *"To oppose one so out of your league. You truly are a fool!" *"What terrified eyes you have... Can't you even look me in the eye?!" *"You have now been branded a loser. You'll bear it as long as you live!" *"The Bogard name's gone. You disgrace your adopted dad's name!" (Vs. Andy) *"A job well done. You provided suitable entertainment." (Vs. Billy) *"Hmph. How amusing. You can be my double." (Vs. Himself) *"Can that be all you have? Where's your messiah now?!" (Vs. Goenitz) *"A fool who can't use his power. You're nothing but a loser!" (Vs. Orochi Iori) *"You, Sakazaki pup... You're 20 years too early." (Vs. Ryo) *"Your age is over, gramps. Old soldiers should just fade away!" (Vs. Takuma) *"Some lone wolf you are. You're just a toothless, mangy mutt!" (Vs. Terry) The King of Fighters XI Win Quotes *"Come on, I'm allowing you to fight ME. Make it interesting, will you?!" *"Did you think YOU could defeat Geese Howard?!" *"Humans are captivated by absolute power. That is the power I, Geese Howard, hold!" *"I'll show you what it means to cross Geese Howard. I'll carve it right into that body of yours..." *"It's a sin that you don't know your place in this world. You should learn your limits!" *"Small fry... You weren't even worth fighting!" *"Understand? This is the power of a ruler..." *"You fight well for a chump, but you should know there's a wall that you just can't pass!" *"Hmm. Your power... It's very intriguing." (Vs. Ash) *"What are you snooping around for? Wag your tail for your master, like the dog you are!" (Vs. Blue Mary) *"You lose and yet you still have defiant eyes. ...You really don't know the limits of your power." (Vs. Gato) *"Hmm, what's wrong? You look surprised. Fool... I told you I was immortal!!" (Vs. Terry) Capcom vs SNK 2 Win Quotes *"Another insignificant bug that needed to be stepped on..." *"Everyone must suffer!!" *"How dare you even think that you are on my level of skill! Now suffer!!" *"Not bad... You could work for me if you could stand up!" *"Oh, are you begging me for your life? Too little, and much too late!" *"Pride means nothing to one such as I..." *"Yabo!!" *"You don't have the courage to challenge me again, do you? Ha ha ha!" SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom Pre-Battle Dialogue Athena :Geese: "...Where am I?" :Athena: "Huh?Another human?" :Geese: "Honey,where am I?" :Athena: "Such insolence!I will have to teach you some manners!" Choi Bounge : Choi: "Evil is my enemy! Just kidding, buddy boy!" : Geese: "Hmph." : Choi: "Why you! You got me riled up now!" Earthquake : Earthquake: "Snort. Snort. I'll do away with you then the gold's mine!" : Geese: "Hmph! It's a plan! Put 'em up!" Genjuro Kibagami : Genjuro: "I destroy all who stand in my way!" : Geese: "Oh, the samurai! It's an honor to meet the real thing." : Genjuro: "We'll see how long you'll think so." : Geese: "Heh, heh, heh. You'll need more than a sword!" Goenitz :'Geese: "The supreme Orochi... I'll have you tell me the secrets of Orochi!" :Goenitz: "It's no use. ...A mediocrity like couldn't grasp it." :Geese: "I, Geese Howard, a mediocrity, am I. Judge for yourself!" :Goenitz: "I pity you..." Iori Yagami : Geese: "The Orochi Power... I still crave it!" : Iori: "Do not seek that which you can't control..." : Geese: "I have always got what I have wanted and I will the Orochi power too!" : Iori: "Your foolish pride... shall bring you death!" Kasumi Todoh : Kasumi: "I am Kasumi, daughter of Ryuhaku Todoh. Defend yourself, Geese!" : Geese: "Hmph. I've met this daughter of a fly before..." : Kasumi: "My father's been here? Am I a tough enough martial artist yet? But I must not show my achilles' heel in front of my enemy!" : Geese: "You're a spunky one. Ok. I'll oblige you. Bring it on, fly!" Kim Kaphwan : Kim: "I cannot leave one who is so possessed of evil..." : Geese: "Another pest..." : Kim: "You'll regret that snotty remark!" : Geese: "Hmph!" Kyo Kusanagi :Geese: "Come on, Kusanagi! Show me your stuff!" :Kyo: "Hmph. Very well... Let's do it, chump!" Mai Shiranui : Mai: "Geese! Yikes! A ghost!" : Geese: "Oh, Bogard's lady!" : Mai: "I'll exorcise you!" Mr. Karate : Geese: "What's with that ridiculous mask? Insulting me, Sakazaki?" : Mr. Karate: "Don't know Sakazaki. They call me, Mr. Karate, the Karate Goblin..." : Geese: "Imbecile." : Mr. Karate: "Yeah, but Mr. Karate's no ordinary imbecile... you'll see for yourself!" Riot of the Blood Iori :Geese: "...Consumed by Orochi. :R.Iori: "Ohh-whoaaaa!" :Geese: "Hmph.Come on!" Ryo Sakazaki : Ryo: "You villain. I'll pulverize you!" : Geese: "Hmph! You don't think you can beat me, do you?" Shiki : Geese: "Whoa. It's you. You look like a doll." : Shiki: "...I'll slice you!" : Geese: "A puppet can't kill me. You'll realize that!" : Shiki: "I will... ...slice you..." Terry Bogard : Terry: "Geese! You're alive!" : Geese: "Hmph! I'm immortal! Now it's time I even up our accounts." : Terry: Oh. We'll even things up all right. For good." Win Quotes *"Humph! I thought as much." *"I should show more mercy. Here comes the finisher!" *"Now beat it! I've no business with wimps!" *"Oh, cursed fate! Must these young punks constantly confound me?!" *"The legendary fist of the assassins...? That's it?" (Vs. Ryu/Ken/Akuma) *"So where is your brother? I'm gonna do away with all of you Bogards!" (Vs. Terry) Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Win Quotes *"...How long you gonna nap? Get lost! You pathetic loser!" *"I'm sending you to hell. Since I won't be there, you can rest easy, right?" *"I've no time for punks like you. Beat it, pond scum!" *"Just how much must you disappoint me, Geese Howard, to be satisfied?" *"Your era is long over. Don't you know you're just adding to your shame?" (Vs. Mr. Big) *"...Just what are you?!" (Vs. Rock) *"You blond-haired pansy. You're more a toothless mutt than a mighty lone wolf!" (Vs. Terry) *"Not as spry, Master... Given your advanced years, I cut you a little slack." (Vs. Tung) SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millennium Win Quote *"Roll over, dog!" Category:Quotes